First and Very Last Beloved
by Nekomimi Angel
Summary: What will happen to the lie if it is really the truth?
1. Love

**Title:** First and Very Last Beloved

**Author: **Lilley-hime

**Pairing:** Conrad/Yuuri

**i do not own kyo kara maoh... but i do own this idea...**

**Summary: **Yuuri knew ,that Conrad is faithful to him. Especially when it comes to love as a lover. But what will happen, when Yuuri knew something unbelievable

_It's very difficult to smile_

_Especially when you're hurt inside_

_Thinking that you're by my side_

_Makes me want to hug you for a while_

Even though Yuuri saw Conrad kissed someone and even hugged Conrad. He pretend to smile and be happy, just for the sake of not worrying about him. He knew that his world would break with his heart torn and crushed into small pieces.

He only saw darkness in the daylight. His laughters and joy turned into cries and regret.

Regret for loving him and believing in every word he said.

Cries for remembering all those cherished moments that only became a way for him to be close. All day, he couldn't talk, sleep, or even eat.

_Thinking lovers have fun together_

_And worry life about each other_

_Is one of those very precious lies_

_That I preserved with my sad goodbyes_

Every problem that the lovers had gone through, had been wasted. Just because of this simple action. Everything between them shattered. For Yuuri all that happened had been a lie all along.

All those gentle smiles, warm hugs, and soft kisses that make his mind drift away. Those had been fake from the start. Even though he knew he couldn't say anything. He just tried to ignore the things that happened.

And say goodbye to those happy and cherished moments.

_I tried to go far away from here_

_And tried to forget about you_

_So everything is very clear_

_That my love for you just glued and grew_

The teen tried so hard just to ignore every little detail about his lover. He pretend to be busy everytime Conrad wants to speak with him. Everytime he heard the adult's voice calling him.

He can't help but _just cry and run away_ from him. To see him in a state like that, everyone in the castle will be worried.

Trying so hard to forget, is very useless. And realized that even though it's a lie, he can't forget him.

Before he knew it, his _tears fell down, like the rain without thunder or even lightning_.

Because of the fact that Yuuri _can't do anything_ but.......... _just love him_.....

_I want to be happy with you_

_But it is so good to be true_

_That i'm just hurt and continue_

_To believe in the lie I knew_

All Yuuri wanted, was for him to be happy with Conrad.

Together forever without any regrets. And now, he can't even believe. That all that happened between them, was just a simple lie. The teen knew that his goal is so hard to achieve. Especially now, that he regrets everything that happened.

Specifically loving Conrad with all his heart without any doubts, that had been just wasted and torn. Even though the adult had been seen by his lover for how many times. Kissing Yozak to be exact, he didn't even want to believe in the truth.

And just continued to believe in that precious lie, that he kept in the bottom of his heart.

_I really missed you so much_

_More than I could imagine_

_I want to feel your warm touch_

_Cause now I am gone and still frozen_

Like the wind, all his cries just passed through everyone in the castle.

And at the veranda of his room, Yuuri remembered the last time Yozak kissed Conrad. And it continued playing in his head. Thanks to that, his black pupils vanished. He felt very light, he knew that his world has come into an end. Falling from a very high place, nobody didn't even notice that scene.

It was the perfect time to be happy and contented in what happened.

_I cannot help but realize_

_That night with many fireflies_

_You came by and said 'I love you'_

_So simple and being true_

The evening Conrad came by and confssed to him. He knew that he is being true to his word and even kissed him. But now regret and hallucinations is all he can see. All he could do is cry and let his feelings burst out.

Cause this is the first time... that Yuuri... fell in love.... deeply in love with someone...

And this will be the last...

Because he'll be sleeping more than days.. weeks.. months... and years...

And not even once he won't wake up in his sleep.

Because all he knows, he now lives somewhere in the deep blue sky. And can be with those precious stars. That kept Conrad and Yuuri together markedly every night time, when everybody is sleeping. And at least, he is very glad that he did loved domeone. That can give his own life just for his sake. And believed in him without any doubt or second thoughts.

I hoped you liked it.... XD

i don't claim kyo kara maoh XP

but i do claim my own poem and story notably!! X3


	2. Letter

**The last chapters is all about Yuuri...**

**And the poem I made is Yuuri's pov...**

**El is EL (wrong name or spelling?) - child of Nicola and Hube – can communicate with the bone tribe (am I correct about this??)**

**am I correct about the spelling of Wolfram's mother?**

**I do not own kyou kara maou**

----

**~Yuuri's pov~**

_Thank you everyone..._

_Hope you can have fun and be happy..._

_Please do not worry about me..._

_I'm just so glad that you guys sound asleep..._

_So I can't do anything to bother you._

Before I can have my last breath, a boney saw me and tried to carry me off somewhere. But I asked him a favor that only he can do for me.

It nod and stayed with me until I can sleep.

Please be careful Greta, Conrad and Wolfram. 'Cause I'm fast asleep now, and I can't help but be happy to be with you for a short time.

* * *

Without even thinking twice everyone rushed to see what happened. They all were shocked in what they all saw.

Yuuri being covered with blood while still holding something in his hand.

Wolfram rushed to see if what they told him is true. He just can't believe that he is dead. Tears form in his face while seeing his beloved, dead with blood underneath his head.

Greta tagged along with Gwendal and Gunter.

Gunter is just speechless from what happened; he didn't move, cry, nor speak.

Gwendal knew that Greta will cry sooner or later so he began to carry her. But before he can even touch her, she suddenly walked near Yuuri.

"Yu... Yuuri please wake up..." while having some hiccups.

"Please wake up now... Everyone is worried for you... Even Wolfram is..." saying that even though tears are forming in her eyes.

"So... please wake up, Yuu..." she just sunk her head into Yuuri's cold body. Without finishing her sentence.

Everybody was speechless, unable to move, and can't do anything but stare or look at Yuuri.

His best friend, Murata, noticed that Conrad is at the back part of the crowd.

Conrad wears a really sad face. You can even see that his eyes can form a tear, but tries to hold it in. Yozak can't do anything but watch and comfort his best friend.

**~Murata's pov~**

_What's going on here?_

_Why is Conrad behind us?_

_Which of us has a fault in it?_

_Why did this happened to Yuuri?_

Questions like this are stirring in my mind. And I don't even know the answers of each question. But there is only one thing that I now. Yuuri won't be gone if there hadn't been anything troubling him.

Yuuri was so cheerful, happy-go-lucky sometimes. But why would Yuuri be dead now.

No one killed him, shot him, or injured him physi...cally.

Maybe someone didn't injured him on the physically but mentally.

But I can't answer the question 'who hurt him?'. Gwendal? Wolfram? Conrad?

* * *

All of the people in the castle did nothing but watch their beloved Yuuri lying on the bed.

Gunter began to cry silently. Wolfram trying to hold up his tears and kept comforting room was silent as if you're a class that has been suspended or what.

Then Anissina recognize that El is playing with something or someone. It was a Boney flying near the window and holding something.

She came near it while the Boney waved to El and gave her the letter.

Only she knew about this and read the letter near the window.

The letter says:

Dear everyone,

I'm very happy to be with you for such a long time. Please take care of yourselves. I don't want to cause you guys any trouble or anything.

Wolfram take good care of Greta and don't ever ever make her cry okay?

Hope you can control your temper Wolfie, you too Gwendal.

I knew that Gunter will be crying dramatically now. So please tell him not to worry so much about me. Because I might become spoiled to him too much.

Gwendal sorry for leaving you too much paper to sign.

Yozak please take care of yourself when it comes to swords okay?

I'm very sorry for all the trouble that I cause you.

Lady Cherie don't give too much love for men out there.

Lady Anissina hope you can invent more wonderful things.

Nicola please help El be a good kid for you.

Murata please guide them and be happy in your life.

And for the others, just take care of yourselves and be happy.

'Cause the only thing I don't want is seeing you guys in agony or with sad faces okay?

With love and thanks,

Shibuya Yuuri...

–

After reading Heika's letter, she didn't recognize that tears already welled up. But the one thing she was curious of, is that there was another message for Conrad at the back part of the letter. She knew that it was for him to read so she just hid it and went out of the room...

Anissina knows that teardrops fell in this letter while Heika is writing this. Some notice her going out of the room, but didn't put their attention in her.

Even though Heika is hurt, he still thought about us. He can still write this happy letter for us. And continued finishing this just not to cause trouble. He really is a happy-go-lucky Heika. Anissina thought.

Greta kept crying that she fell asleep. Wolfram can't calm his feelings down though his mind is set on Yuuri.

Why did this happened to Yuuri?

Who could have hurt him?

Only silence answered his questions.

But I felt guilt with something, though I don't remember what it is.

Conrad can't say anything in what happened.

He didn't sleep, eat, or even talk to anyone.

He just looked at his beloved Heika, lifeless on the bed.

He's been thankful that Gisela managed to wash the blood off Yuuri. Or else he'll be drown in stress in seeing Yuuri's blood.

Conrad noticed Anissina walked out of the room. And El waving to the Boney.

He knew something suspicious is lurking around the room.

And it includes Anissina in it.

**Thanks for reading this!!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed this!!**

**I want to finish this, ehehe?!...**

**Please review this...**

**Because this is the first story that I worked on....**

**Please comment about this and send it to my email....**

**This is also my way to get rid of my writers block... ahe?!...**


	3. Curiosity

**Please review n hope u like it!**

**thanks 4 reading this anyway**

**I do not own or claim kyoh kara Mao**

* * *

The next day, was very suspicious. And some of them including Wolfram, noticed that Anissina was all giddy giddy about something. And then the next minute she's all weird and kind of moody. While Conrad seems to be in extreme pain, though he doesn't show any expressions of feeling sick or what.

Though they are sure of one thing. That it is all related to their beloved Heika, Yuuri. 

**~Yozak's pov~**

Your majesty...

I'm sorry for teasing you sometimes...

I can't help it...

And I'm quite sorry about ' you seeing me kissing Conrad '.

The truth is he really loves you, though he cannot express himself quite easily. Specifically when it comes to love and sex with you.

That is why instead of doing dirty things to you like kissing. He just imagines that I'm you (only when it comes to kissing), so he can try to express himself freely when it comes to you, Heika.

I'm having fun, while traveling with you. Especially when you're in great danger. And can't help yourself but call us for help. Though sometimes you can do a great job without us.

I am very honored in guarding a rare Heika like you.

I knew very well enough, that he can't have sex with me.

Because of him being loyal to you. And that you are his beloved Yuuri.

Hope that you are guiding us in our everyday lives, Your majesty.

And I sure wish, that you're happy and safe in that special place of yours.

Thank you very much, because I learned things that I haven't even know.

And for taking care of us while you are here with everybody. Particularly with your beloved Nazukeoya, Conrad.

I hoped that this is not the end of our days with you.

Cause it is so obvious... that almost everybody can't get over with the fact...

that you're dead...

**~Wolfram's pov~**

_Another stupid and oh so ordinary day in the castle._

As I wake up I saw something on the top of my desk.

I walked towards it. I investigated it first; it smelled like a lavender perfume, the paper has been crumpled before it was given to me.

Before I could even open the envelope with the letter inside it.

I get this weird feeling like something is really going on about Yuuri.

_He even got the nerve to left me! His fiance!_

_What the heck does he think he is?_

_Oh yeah I forgot... He is our beloved Heika and the engagement has been cut off._

_But why did he canceled off the engagement?_

_Did he knew that he was gonna die. So he canceled that._

_Or is it something like having another... love?_

_Wait wait wait_

_Him? Another love?_

_Oh yeah right, I forgot about that._

_Though I don't really care._

_Something is going on that we don't know what it is._

Before I could even open the envelope, my brother Gwendal suddenly barged in the room.

I guess something wrong happened and I knew it that was about time.

"Wolfram, I need to speak with you for a while."

"Is it about Yuuri?"

"Yes, it is, but before that, can you answer some of my questions?"

"okay then, but please hurry about this."

"Did Yuuri do things that are quite odd? Or said something to you?"

"Actually when I passed his door every night; I can hear him crying. Or scribbling something and crumbling papers and stuff."

_What is he thinking?_

"Ahh... okay then, thank you for the information again."

He was about to go out of my room. Though I stopped him and asked

"What is it that you're about to tell me about Yuuri?"

There was a short silence before he spoke again.

"Heika... I mean Yuuri... was seen by Greta and Conrad... crying."

"WHAAAT?"

After telling me that, he walked out on me. Knowing that I will bother him with more questions about what happened.

_What the hell do you mean by that, brother?_

_I thought he was dead?_

_I mean we thought, but is it possible for him to be crying like that?_

_Is it possible for the dead to cry like that. Or does that mean he is still alive? Meaning his soul only wanders off everywhere._

_What on earth is going on?_

– – –

Conrad and Greta are quite shocked, when the saw Yuuri crying in his bed.

They want to know what is really going on.

Conrad seem to be getting more stressed about it.

Seeing his beloved Yuuri dead and crying. Even though his body is still cold.

Greta can't believe what she is seeing. Everyone knew that Yuuri, their beloved Heika was dead. With that cold body of his and sealed eyes.

Anissina entered the room without them noticing her.

She saw Yuuri still crying. She tried to wipe the tears from his face.

But tears were still flowing nonstop.

Conrad, still stiff in his sit, was quite relieved that his tears were slowly stopping. Greta recovered from her dazed and asked some questions.

Anissina told her to come with her in her laboratory. Greta just nodded and quietly walked out of the room.

Knowing that disturbing Conrad will be a bad idea for them.

Especially this time of the day.

**~Anissina's pov~**

"Greta be careful not to touch my experiments, okay?" I smiled so she can smile up a bit too.

"Uhmm, okay... then" she's fidgeting though she can't say what she wants to.

"What the matter then? Still looking so gloomy and your eyes are still red."

_Maybe she didn't get any sleep. _

_My bet is because she's still worrying about His Majesty._

"Is it about Yuuri then?"

She seemed shocked about my answer and nodded slowly at me.

"Do you want me to know what is happening to him?"

She nodded again and still fidgeting about something.

"Are you okay? Your eyes looked bloodshot. Did you get any sleep?"

"Uhmm... n-no... So... can I stay here for a while to get some sleep?"

_Ahh? _

_What did she told me?_

_I hope the noise I will make won't bother her_

_Oh well..._

_Guess I can't bother about this._

"You can sleep here as long as you want but..."

"But what?"

"Sleep over there on the couch away from my experiments, okay? So you get hurt or have something troubling you while you sleep."

She just nodded and over to the couch. Making herself cozy.

I tried to help Greta go to sleep. I hope she doesn't get too much pressure on this.

_I knew she loves Yuuri, and everybody else too._

After some time, Greta fell asleep. She didn't get any sleep at all, I knew I was right all along. I still think the letter is in the drawer. I need to move it in a safer place. Before someone else might see it.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Speaking of letters, what kind of reaction did Wolfram got when he read that. By this time he might be looking for me now, according to my senses, of course.

Though I noticed that it's quite late and he would've barged in by now. Something wrong might have happened, ne?

_Yuuri please tell me, at least what the hell is going on..._

_Cause all the people here will create a commotion. Especially when it comes to you._

_I hope Murata, your best friend, knew what is going on. Though he won't know if he hadn't seen you in a state like this_

**~Murata's pov~**

_What the fucking shit is going on?_

_Does the Great One know about this?_

_I got to see this for myself or I won't be relieved myself._

My train of thoughts didn't stop working.

My body moved on there own.

I didn't even notice that I bumped into walls an some people on the hallway.

_Yuuri if I wasn't your best friend..._

_I would not have cared this much for you._

_And try to help you get out in that much hell of a trouble you got into._

With that thought I sighed with a serious look on my face.

Thanks for the review very much!

thank you AkinoBekyCarterBakura...

And to .raspberry for the advices...

thanks for reading this...

Sorry because I'm stuck with my cousin and keeps annoying me...

Please review and I hope you like it!

And thanks for those who favored this story...


End file.
